User blog:ThatBlindMouse100/Toontown Development Ideas 2013
yo peeps. There should be more TT development. Toon Parties for 2013 should be like this: ------- JANUARY: Ski Festival (new ski centre opens in TTC near Goofy Speedway in December 2012 for Christmas festival, will feature lots of ski races, an apres ski lounge and ski fashions for everyone (but with some members only items.) FEBRUARY: ValenToons Festival, but with new Theme park near Chip N' Dale's. Valentine's colour scheme, featuring AWESOME rides (some for everyone and some members) and a luxury cruise, can play and request (REAL) music as long as you are a paid member and you have paid for it. Songs with "bad" lyrics should be checked and beeped out before being played. MARCH: "Oscars Party," dress up as your favourite movie stars! Can be for members and non members. Arrive in a limo (members) and walk on the red carpet! (everyone!) APRIL: Easter egg hunt. New Easter fashions for both free and paid members, find the eggs to get a SPECIAL prize! MAY: DanceAThon Party. Features Bollywood, Japanese Robot, Street and Ballet dancing and fashions for free and members. Choose a team, and dance off. Toontown should also team up with another company to produce this party too. Ultimate DanceOff in DDL for members only. JUNE: Music Festival! Toontown should team up with HedKandi to produce this one! FUN! It should be like Glastonbury! Toons can get "transformed" into HedKandi cartoons, and buy them in picture form! JULY: Retro Party, Toontown teams up with Ministry of Sound to produce a retro party from the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's, 00's, 10's (now) and 20's (future.) Each playground should have a retro theme and retro fashions too (for members and non members.) Should get facts about each decade for education. AUGUST: Summer Spectacular! Caribbean Party, "Ibiza Nights " and "Marbella Glam" Party and TT Fashion Show with a BRAND NEW MALL opening! Toontown Collabs: TOWIE and Chanel/D+G/Prada/JPG, etc. TOWIE celebs come on Toontown too and you can meet them. SEPTEMBER: Glee Back to School Party. Should learn about schools from other countries too. OCTOBER: TT teams up with PotterMore to produce a Harry Potter Halloween Party, featuring a new Quidditch game for the Trolley, a Hogwarts (in each playground with a different mission), a Sorting Hat, Voldemort and Snape cogs and a screen in TTC displaying The Great Humberto whilst Toons can throw "magic pies" at Humberto Cogs. NOVEMBER: NYC Party and Brazilian Party. Should learn about culture from NYC and Brazil, and themed rooms, playgrounds, etc. Fashions. Collabs: DKNY, Maybelline, NY Yankees. DECEMBER: New and improved Christmas Party, featuring new décor and.... Elf Yourself collabs with Toontown! Elf Yourself stations accross TT where you can create an EY video per toon, (members except TTC station,) 3 Mystery celebrities in TT (they will have a 3d rotating star above the toon) and A MASS EY PARTY IN TOONTOWN DEC 25 2012 8:00PM GMT! All of Toon Valley TTC will be packed and there will be specialized EY workers there too! FUN FUN FUN! ---------- Also, there should be dresses, swimwear, suits etc for new 2013 fashions. --- Membership prices in more currencies. --- TT should sell toys and both kid and adult clothes for merch worldwide to make more money. --- CP Hairstyles and clothes should also be there too. 1,000 Friends per Friends List -- Member for 1 yr+? You should get Toontown VIP, with a Diamond and Platinum based TT Player Info Card with a 3d diamond on it to mark that you are in VIP with 2 free monthly gifts, and COMPLIMENTARY access to the TT VIP Lounge. Pure Luxury! Category:Blog posts